motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
HAMMER Academy
'' The town is under attack! All the villains in Motor World wants to take over the planet, but the valiant heroes of HAMMER Academy won't let them have their way!'' You've got to stop them Stage #1 - Motor City '1: First Mission' Uranium Boy:' Greetings, HAMMER recruits! There has been a '''Prison Outbreak' and we need to contain it! We need some vehicles to get there, so get to it!'' Objective: Build 3 Devorok SUV '2: Prison Break' ''CatMan: I recognize those guys, they are Poker Face's minions! We need to stop them before they can '''wreck the city! Fight: Prison Break (7 ). WIN this fight to get to the next level ! '3: Street Fighting' Harlem Queen:' << Poker Face >>? Ha! We work for a '''new boss' now! But I'll never let you '''get to him! Fight: Prison Break (5 ). Kill these villains to make Motor City a safer place *Prisoner Bill *Prisoner Jack *Mystery Man *Harlem Queen You have to win the battle 4 times to spawn these workers and defeat them. '4: The First Harbinger' Red Face:' So you found me But you are deluded if you think you can stop '''our plans!' '''I will put your souls to rest! Fight: The First Harbinger (12 ). Defeat''' RED FACE' Rewards: *15 *15,000 *1 Mystery Card Stage #2 - The Dark Forest '5: Into The Wild' 'TheDoc:' Short after the incident in the city, our freund Green Man disappeared Ve need to find him, ya!'' Objective: Build 5 Berliner Donk '6a: Tangled Webs (Adventure)' Tarantulas: Hmmm some '''lost adventurers? More like '''you're gonna be my dinner! Fight: Win 3 battles in a row (6 ) '6b: Breaking Up Trees (Car build)' Woofverine:''' Green Man? I can tell you where he is '''If you can beat me, buddy! Objective: Build 3 Golden Bendy Note: You need to do either 6a or 6b (NOT both) to proceed to the next stage '7: Forest Grump' Green Man:''' '''ME GREEN MAN ANGRY FOR NO REASON! YRAAAAAAAAGH! Objective: Build 3 Peaks Race Car to enter the battle. Fight: Forest Grump (12 ). WIN this battle to get to the next stage. '8: Green With Rage' Green Man:' Sorry I attacked you me Green Man manipulated by '''evil!' ME GREEN MAN WANT TO FIND PUNY MAN AND '''HAVE REVENGE! Fight: Green With Rage (8 ). WIN this battle to get to the next level ! '9: The Prankster god' LOLki:''' Hahaha! I got you good, didn't I? I hope you liked my '''prank '''on Green Man! For my next trick, I'll '''make you disappear! Fight: The Prankster god (14 ). Defeat LOLki Rewards: *20 *150,000 *2 Mystery Cards Stage #3 - Into the Wild '10: Squid Squad' OctoLord:' You think you can '''beat us?' We may be in the ocean, but we're still gonna '''flood you! Fight: Squid Squad (7 ). Kill these villains to make The Desert a safer place *TheDock (3x) *El Pulpo (1x) *Coco Modor (2x) *OctoLord (3x) You have to win the battle a total of 9 times to spawn these workers and defeat them. '11: Mountain Ride' CatMan:' The road ahead is stiff, we're gonna need '''another method of transportation' if we're gonna '''cross those mountains! Objective: Build 8 CatMobile Proto-Zero '12a: Beat and Beat' SnoopDuck3000:' '''SWAG ALERT!' YOU LOSERS DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SWAG TO BEAT ME! QUACK QUACK QUACK!'' Fight: Beat and Beat (8 ). WIN this battle to get to the next stage. '12b: Joke's on You' ''Poker Face: '''SURPRISE! '''You thought beating my lackeys would bother me? WELL IT DID! Now is time for '''revenge! Fight: Joke's on You (8 ). You need SnoopDuck3000 to access this battle. Note: You need to do either 12a or 12b (NOT both) to proceed to the next stage '13a: Quick Quack' SnoopDuck3000:' YOU BEAT ME FAIR AND SQUARE, QUACK! HAVE '''THIS CAR' TO CONTINUE, ELSE YOU'LL NEVER BE SWAGGY ENOUGH.'' Objective: Build 10 U-Striker Proto Zero '13b: The Punchline' ''Poker Face : This was a fun fight But you'll never catch me alive! HAHAHA! Unless you have a car fast enough to catch me, that'd be annoying!'' Objective: Build 10 Rocket Monster to enter the battle. Fight: The Punchline (10 ). WIN this battle to get to the next level ! Note: You need to do either 13a or 13b (NOT both) to proceed to the next stage. If you chose 12a before only 13a would be accessible and vice versa. '14: The Lord of Metal' ''Steel Punk: HAMMER members, welcome to die! I'll show you the power of metal, 'so you better be ready to rock! Fight: The Lord of Metal (15 ). Defeat '''SteelPunk '' It's dangerous to go alone, take this...'' Advice: Choose wisely. ''(Choose either a Wooden Plank or a Rocket Launcher. It has no effect on the fight) Rewards: *35 *1.5M *3 Mystery Cards *Sergent Truck Stage #4 - Space Invasion '15: Intruder Alert' 'Space Doge:' We are getting close to the villain's headquarters, but we have been spotted! We need to fight out way through!'' Fight: Intruder Alert (8 ). WIN this fight to get to the next level ! '16a: Domo Arigato' ''Twerk Machine: I will not let you get close to '''the master! Robots superior; mankind inferior! Fight: Domo Arigato (9 ). Win 5 battles in a row '16b: Through The Fire and The Mud' Hell Gringo: '''Ugh, I '''hate this place! '''Not good for my flames Can't we just '''take a shuttle to there? Objective: Build 3 Golden Magnolia '16c: Brother Rivalry' Insane Doge:' We meet once again, '''brother' but this time, evil will triumph and there is nothing you or the HAMMER Team can do!'' Fight: Brother Rivalry (12 ). WIN this fight to get to the next level ! Note: You need to do either 16a, 16b or 16c (NOT all) to proceed to the next stage '17a: Rocket Man' ''Uranium Boy: Good news! I managed to salvage some Twerk Machine's parts so we can build a faster vehicle to take us to their base!'' Objective: Build 10 CatMobile '17b: Pimp-Guin' ''Sir Pingu: Who dares disturb my afternoon nap? Insolent fools! You will all suffer the wrath of '''Sir Pingu! Fight: Pimp-Guin (10 ). Kill these villains to make The Iceland a safer place. *Pingu Jr. (3x) *Ice Cube (1x) *Coolmaw (2x) *Sir Pingu (3x) You have to win the battle a total of 9 times to spawn these workers and defeat them. Note: You need to do either 17a, or 17b (NOT both) to proceed to the next stage '18: Just Call Me Vroom' Dr. Vroom:' '''Stop right there!' I cannot let you procees further! All will kneel before Arena! '' Fight: Just Call Me Vroom (16 ). WIN this fight to get to the next level ! '19: Deep Space Time' ''Uranium Boy: We're going to need to fly to the Moon But we need a space vehicle strong enough to carry us all!'' Objective: Build 10 Speed Shuttle '20: Rise of The Robots' ''E-Tron: So you've made it this far Unfortunately all your planets are belong to us! My machines cannot be stopped!'' Fight: Rise of The Robots (16 ). Win 5 battles in a row '21: The Machine Emperor' ''E-Tron: You hope to defeat me? Hope is a human delusion. I will show you '''there are no strings on me! Fight: Rise of The Robots (25 ). Defeat E-Tron Rewards: *50 *15M *4 Mystery Cards Mega Battle: World Domination Fight: The Machine Emperor (25 ). Defeat E-Tron Keep defeating E-Tron to raise your rank Rewards: 30 to 3,500 and 100 to 2,000 depending on the rank. Past Events *None Category:Special Event